The requirement for an accountability system for verifying and monitoring a predetermined condition on a moveable object in addition to collecting data of the location of that moveable object in a low cost and technically simple manner has long existed. One example of moveable objects could be commercial, non-commercial or fleet owned vehicles having a condition such as a displayable sign or advertisement. This invention allows an entity, such as an advertising client, to account for any such displayable sign or advertisement on any particular moveable object over a period of time, and additionally obtain data on general or specific movement of that particular moveable object over a period of time or with real-time data acquisition.
The objective of this invention relates to the use of an accountability system for verifying a condition on a moveable object through the use of a hardware sub-system on the moveable object containing a unique identification code. A verification sub-system remote from the moveable object identifies the presence of the moveable object by the unique identification code and collects information regarding the condition of the moveable object for transmission to a central data processing system remote from either previous sub-system. The transmitted verification data is then processed at the central data processing system which controls communication of the processed information and other information transmitted to clients, vendors, suppliers, retailers, point of sale devices, and owner/operators of the moveable objects subject to the accountability system's verification process.
Although other systems use location logging or tracking devices, no other system meets the objectives of verifying a condition on a moveable object in addition to logging or transmitting date, time and location coordinate data.